1. Field of the Invention
The invention uses a retrofittable fabricated load securing anchor mounted to railcar beams, cross bearers, and bolsters. The anchor operates in conjunction with load securing scraps arranged to apply securing loads on cargos through a combination of straps, preferably straps in conjunction with resilient load securing pads.
2. Description of Related Art
The most common load securement method for railcars handling cargo such as large heavy items is to load the items on a railcar floor and secure the items with a variety of chains or straps typically using hooks to anchor the securement member (the chain or strap) and toggle and adjustment devices for tensioning.
Often the hooks are attached to the chain or strap and are anchored to eyes, or bars in pockets, or other structural members on the railcar. Additionally, specialized anchors or hooks having generally T-shaped members on the strap or chain fit into corresponding recesses in a railcar floor or, in the case of a flatcar, occasionally into a recessed pocket whereby the head of the xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d bears against a specialized anchor piece in the pocket.
Other load securement practices in the rail industry in the prior art included numerous other mechanical load securement methods such as: blocks, chocks, and specialized mechanical locks often varying depending on a specialized load.
The anchors shown here are preferably mounted in 4 to 10 anchors per car sets. The anchors are preferably mounted in pockets or recesses formed in line with current bulkhead floor track. If there is no floor track, then the anchors can be mounted anywhere along the wall above a major structural floor member.
A plurality of anchors are arrayed in association with a railcar floor, particularly being affixed to the railcar frame members that support the floor including longitudinal beams, longitudinal beams in association with riser and cross bearer members, and railcar bolsters.
Each anchor consists of a flat plate or channel with four (4) elongated holes to which hooks engage. Preferably these are hooks mounted at the ends of adjustable tensioning straps. These anchors are flat plate or channel which are mounted flush with the insulated car floor so that xe2x80x9cslip-sheetxe2x80x9d loads do not engage them. The anchors are also designed so that the holes will permit load securement bulkheads to engage the holes if a car is so equipped.
Typically, an array of floor anchors associated with each end and an additional pair associated with the car transverse center linexe2x80x94typically a box car door locationxe2x80x94can be used to secure a variety of loads in combination with various railcar arrangements. These include using a plurality of vertically aligned foam pads or other resilient members acting against railcar ends and bulkheads, using opposed straps bearing against one another, particularly at the door position, or using strap tensioning against car ends in the absence of bulkheads. It is also advantageous to support coils on resilient, friction increasing horizontal pads.